villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Headless Horseman
"Headless Horseman" is a song from Disney's 1949 animated film The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, in the segment The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. It is sung by Brom Bones about the Headless Horseman. It was performed by Brom Bones' voice actor, the late Bing Crosby, and a chorus as the other guests. Lyrics gather 'round And I'll elucidate On what goes on outside when it gets late. Long about midnight, The ghosts and banshees, They get together for their nightly jamborees. There's things with horns and saucer eyes Some with fangs about this size. are fat. some are thin. some don't even wear their skin! I'm telling you, brother, It's a frightful sight To see what goes on Halloween night. Oh when the spooks have a midnight jamboree, They break it up with fiendish glee. Ghosts are bad, But the one that's cursed Is the Headless Horseman, He's the worst. That's right, He's a fright on Halloween night. When he goes a-joggin 'Cross the land, Holdin' a noggin', In his hand, Demons take one look and groan, And hit the road for parts unknown. Beware, take care, he rides alone. And, there's no spook like the spook that's spurned. They don't like him, and he's really burned. He swears to the longest day he's dead, He'll show them that he can get a head They say he's tired of his flamin' top, He's got a yen to make a swap. So he rides one night each year, To find a head in the Hollow here. Now, he likes them little, he likes them big. Parted in the middle, or a wig. Black or white, or even red. The Headless Horseman needs a head. With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, He's out looking for a top to chop. So don't stop to figure out a plan, You can't reason with a headless man. if you doubt this tale is so, I met that spook just a year ago. Now, I didn't stop for a second look, but made for the bridge that spans the brook. For once you cross that bridge, my friends, The ghost is through, his power ends. So, when you're riding home tonight, Make for the bridge with all your might. He'll be down in the Hollow there. He needs your head. Look out! Beware! With a hip-hip and a clippety clop, He's out looking for a head to swap. So, don't try to figure out a plan, You can't reason with a headless man! Other Appearances *The song was featured on "Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting at Disneyland". *An alternative version of the song was featured in the Sing Along series video Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland. Gallery Images BromBones02.jpg Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps.com-6575.jpg Headlesshorsemansong.jpg Tumblr_ncvtrh1KNl1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_ncvtu6kD7M1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Brom_Bones.jpg Videos Official Ichabod Crane-Headless Horseman Song|Film Disney's Headless Horseman Song (Revised)|Sing Along version Covers The Headless Horseman|Kay Starr The Headless Horseman *OFFICIAL COVER* (ft. SquigglyDigg) ~ DHeusta|DHeusta & SquigglyDigg The Headless Horseman - Thurl Ravenscroft|Thurl Ravenscroft Category:Movie Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Disney Songs